Take Care Of Me
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Shorts written off Batman Comic #65 where Robin breaks his leg. No spoilers of as yet. Dick is 13.
1. Guilt Tripping

Take Care Of Me  
By Robin Gurl  
(These were written off seeing Batman #65 where Robin breaks his leg. Naturally I had to write on it. I have two drabbles so far, both completed in their own right. More coming soon)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Bob Kane owns Batman…

Aftermath - Guilt Tripping

He noticed that his partner was trying to be excited and act as though nothing was wrong, even as Batman lifted Robin out of the wheelchair and onto the couch in the main living room, "Easy, your leg alright?"

Robin didn't respond at first his shoulders hunched over. His leg hurt a lot, it throbbed, but he didn't want Batman to know that. Gaining his courage he looked up and gave another obvious fake smile. "No, I'm ok Batman."

"Robin, don't lie to me. The doctor gave me medicine to give you if you were in pain."

"So you are just going to drug me then leave to go off and crime fight?" His voice cracked as he said this, his frame shook, in reality he'd never been more frightened in his life.

"I never said that." Batman knelt down in front of the boy and sighed patting Robin's shoulder. "I just don't want to see you in pain."

"I don't …." Robin trailed off realizing how immature he was sounding. He'd done so well to hide his tears and shouts of pain while the cast was going on there was no way he was going to ruin it now. "I'm fine."

"Alright, Alright. I'm off to go to the Batcave, I want you to lay down and rest, call me if you need anything." His mentor stood up and got to the door way before Robin lost his willpower.

"Don't leave me." The young crime fighter whispered, trying to fight his tears back. "I..I'm scared."

Unseen by Robin, Batman's features softened considerably and he walked back over sitting on the edge of the couch. "Scared of what, chum?"

"I'll be able to walk again, won't I?" He suddenly blurted out without thinking. He blushed when he realized what he'd just said. "I mean…well…I've just never had anything broken before."

"You broke your finger when you hit the Red Hood on the helmet." Batman pointed out noticing how Robin was moving closer to him, he wrapped an arm around the small shoulders protectively. And smiled softly when the boy gave no response, "But this different, I know."

"I'm sorry I screwed everything up, if I hadn't fallen -"

"Now don't start that, Dick. It was an accident." Batman interrupted. "You'll heal and be ready for crime fighting in no time!" His words gave little comfort to the Boy Wonder who bit his lip unable to look Batman in the eye. Used to Dick's insecurities, he calmly squeezed the boy's shoulders, "What?"

"You aren't going to replace me are you?"

"Never thought about it, Gordon suggested I try and find someone but I told him it'd be a cold day in hell when I'd leave you alone. In fact until your on crutches I'm supposed to stay by your side so you haven't gotten rid of me yet." Batman felt the small form relax slightly, he didn't miss the wince or gasp of pain that came from the Boy Wonder. "So here is what we are going to do, I am going to go down to the cave and bring up some case files, then I will carry you up to our room, you will take some pain medication, I will be beside you the entire time, then you can take a nap and I can get some boring reading done. How does that sound?"

"Ok." Dick responded sitting himself up so Batman could stand. He caught the dropped mask and held it watching Batman disappear down the stairway.


	2. Getting Dressed

Take Care Of Me

By Robin Gurl

Getting Dressed

(I will post more later tonight I hope! ^_^ If you read PLEASE comment.)

Getting Dressed

"Golly, have I never felt so helpless," Dick cried out frustrated. He threw his pajamas in a pile on the floor and fell backwards on the bed minding his broken leg.

"Hold it, youngster, what's wrong?" Bruce appeared in his own pajamas and burgundy robe to see the problem. "I told you I'd help."

"I'm thirteen, plenty old enough to put on my own clothes," Dick muttered.

"I expect a grown man would need help putting on clothes with a broken leg." Bruce explained bending down to pick up the discarded clothing. "Want some help?"

Dick sat up on his elbows and nodded. He was able to take off his vest, gloves and utility belt by himself. The rest he had to let Bruce handle - which was embarrassing. Ten minutes later he was dressed in his blue and white striped pajamas. He lay back in the sheets for a few seconds trying to get his breath back, they'd learned to work the clothing around the cast instead of vice versa, he was still in slight pain from that incident.

"There, told you it wouldn't be that bad." Bruce bent down and picked Dick up in a cradle hold so he could put his ward down in the sheets. "It's chilly in here, let me stoke up the fireplace and I'll get in with you."

Dick lay his head down on the pillow and watched with sleepy eyes as Bruce filled the fireplace up with more wood then made his way back over to the bed, "Sleepy youngster?"

"Uh-huh."

Bruce smiled and climbed into the king sized bed, using the head of the bed for support as he leaned against it. He put the file folders he'd grabbed in his lap before reaching over and letting one hand rest on Dick's back. Dick's eyes closed and in a few minutes he heard the sounds of sleep coming from his ward.


End file.
